Ghostly Pasts Returning
by Miakaghost
Summary: Sequel to What You See Isn't Always What You Get. Terri returns to warn the Fentons of an evil spirit with a hundreds years old grudge with their family. But Phantom may prove to be more difficult to exterminate than the average ghost.
1. Prologue

Ghostly Pasts Returning

Prologue

_"Hm……this must be a joke." The boy said to himself as he observed the ashes of the burned down temple. "He was laid to rest, much like myself. What would stir him now, of all times?" _

_"Why, the guardian spirit of the family leaving to be laid to rest of course, my dear boy." Cackled a voice behind him. Brown eyes widened in realization. "That's right, Terrence. Maddie is unprotected now." _

_"You won't get anywhere near her, evil spirit!" _

_"Boy, I expected a little more cooperation from you." The spirit laughed. When he saw the other boy rushing forward, he narrowed his glowing green eyes, and grabbed the boy by the neck. "Look here, I have a score to settle with the Fenton family; one that's hundreds of years old." _

_"You can't….you can't, Phantom!"_

_"Feh! What makes you think that you can tell me what to do?" Phantom laughed, brushing a white lock of hair away from his face. "You're but a pitiful human ghost! Now, if you don't mind, I'll be heading towards…what was it called again? Oh, yes. Amity Park." Phantom glanced at the scared tourists that were scurrying away from him like hyperactive mice. "And I believe I'll be walking. It's far too lovely a night to simply fly there." He chuckled, continuing down the dirt road leading away from the now destroyed temple. _

_"No, he's going to kill them." The boy gasped. "I have to get to Amity Park as fast as I can. I have to warn the Fentons!"_


	2. Terri Returns

Ghostly Pasts Returning

Chap.1

"Your turn, Danny!" Jazz proudly announced. Danny stared at the checkers board again and moved his remaining pawn one diagonally to the right. Jazz grinned and jumped it three times with two tokens. "I win for the tenth time, Danny. Looks like you really don't know how to play checkers the right way."

"I'm trying." Danny pouted.

"Daniel! Jazmine!" A voice panted, heard through the door. Danny recognized the voice and opened the door.

"Terri, what're you doing here! You should be up in heaven, enjoying yourself!" Danny was incredulous.

"Look…can I come in? Ghosts can't enter rooms unless bidden entrance." Terri explained. Danny nodded, and the ghost floated in. He'd seen Terri before, but then, he looked like any normal kid. Now, the ghost looked like he'd been through a fire, and his clothes were torn.

"Terri, what happened?" Jazz asked, more gently than Danny.

"Jazz, he's free! He's free 'cause I went to rest!" Terri nearly leapt onto Jazz. Danny pushed back the brown haired ghost, a worried look on his face.

"Who?"

"Ph-Phantom!" Terri gasped. "If you all don't do something, then he's going to kill you all!"

"But why would this…'Phantom' guy want to kill us, anyways?" Jazz asked him. Terri shook his head.

"Because Phantom has a grudge against you all."

"What'd we do to cook his goose?" Danny laughed. Terri grabbed Danny's throat, and tightened his grip.

"This is no laughing matter, Daniel." He warned. "Phantom is a dangerous force of nature, and he **will** kill you if given the chance."

"Terri….you're…choking me!" Danny gasped out. Terri dropped the teen, glaring at him. "Terri, what **did** we do to him that made him so mad?"

"Oh, trust me, Daniel. You, yourselves didn't do a thing. Phantom's grudge dates back hundreds of years, back to the era of demon slayers and soothsayers."

"Soothsayers?" Danny wondered.

"Ghostbusters. You see, your ancestor sealed Phantom and he swore one day to return to get his revenge on your family." Terri sighed, and sank into the couch. "And just yesterday, Phantom's seals broke."

"Wh-what does that mean for us, Terri?" Jazz asked him. Terri looked up at her, gravely serious.

"It means that you and your entire family are in grave danger."


	3. Phantom's Past

Ghostly Pasts Returning

Chap.2

Phantom calmly sat upon a tombstone, head resting upon his folded hands. The wind blew his white tunic forward, away from his skin, but he didn't flinch from the cold. He was used to freezing temperatures.

_'Soon, Jack Fenton. Soon my revenge will be complete.'_

_It had been perhaps five or six hundred years ago, when Phantom had first appeared. Among the humans, there had been two soothsayers who were the best of the best. Their names were Jack and Nathaniel, and the two were also the best of friends. _

_But Nathaniel, unlike Jack, was easily dazzled and easily persuaded. One night, Phantom had come to the young man. _

_"Say, soothsayer." The phantom had called. Nathaniel had cocked his head to the side, and stared into Phantom's bright green eyes. They glowed like embers in the dark, were embers green. _

_"Stay away from me, evil spirit. I'll have nothing to do with you." Nathaniel had wisely replied. But Phantom had not been one to quit after the first try. He had persisted. _

_"Come now, soothsayer. I have a proposition for you, one that you may like." He paused. "And you see, this may lead to no unnecessary death between you humans and us spirits." This offer of peace had finally piqued Nathaniel's interest. _

_"Start talking, spirit. And I'll have no trickery of you." _

_"Of course not. If your people were to leave me to my business, then I could spare your lives. All I ask in return is the lives of three of your finest girls each month." _

_"No fighting?"_

_"None at all. In reality, it's quite tiring fighting you soothsayers all the time. I'd like to be able to just rest easy." Phantom had easily fooled the young man, and Nathaniel had eagerly agreed. Nathaniel was not a problem to Phantom. His problem had laid with the young man's friend, Jack Fenton; Jack was not as straightforward as Nathaniel, and would not be persuaded. After hours of attempts, Phantom was forced to give up on Jack. _

_But Nathaniel's pact with Phantom had been quickly found out by Jack. The pact split their friendship into two, and so began the battle. _

_"Nay listen to him, good people! Nathaniel has made a pact with that devil! He deserves not to be believed!" Jack had roared out to the people from his own stage. _

_"This man is hysterical! Phantom asks little of us in return for peace! Three fine women each month for a peace which could last eternity? How wonderful is that, good people of this town?"_

_"But three women a month is thirty-six a year! Our town treasures our women!" _

_"He did indeed simply say 'girls' so if we wish, we can give up them at age fifteen if we so desire!" Nathaniel's side had roared back. _

_Needless to say, Nathaniel had not won over his former friend. Unfortunately, this argument had been exactly what Phantom had prayed for. He was not a stupid spirit, and knew well that he could not convince Jack to join him. Phantom had figured that Jack and Nathaniel would finish each other off, and he would have his pick of the souls that remained. _

_What he had not counted on was Jack continuing on to rid the world of him, despite the disagreement with Nathaniel. Jack had cornered Phantom within a temple, and had caught Phantom off-guard. _

_"What…what do you here? Should you not be fighting your 'friend'?" Phantom had slyly asked, trying to hide his panic at being caught at such an inopportune time. Jack had not answered, simply charged into battle. _

_Jack had prevailed there, but he knew his seals would not last forever. But he could only pray they held until time came that Phantom could be forever vanquished. _

Phantom silently pondered this all in his head, then slowly reached down one foot to reach the ground. His white hair whipped around in the wind, and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Tomorrow." He promised himself. "Tomorrow."


	4. Aftermath of Terri's Words

Ghostly Pasts Returning

Chap. 3

_"Phantom is an evil spirit that will not rest until he eliminates your family as revenge for being sealed away for so long." _ had been Terri's explanation as to why their family was in danger.

"Danny, it's nothing. I'm sure." Sam patted Danny on the back, but it had done little to put his mind at ease.

"Then 'nothing' brought Terri stumbling through my door, yelling about us being in danger." Danny shot back. Sam had nothing to comfort her friend this time.

"Danny, I've been researching that phantom Terri mentioned." Jazz called, running up. Danny nodded.

"What'd you find?"

"Well, nothing on Phantom himself, really. But I found this. Nathaniel Baxter, one of the best soothsayers, had been best friends with Jack Fenton, the other best soothsayer. Nathaniel was tempted by Phantom, gave in, and their friendship was put to an end. Phantom thought that the two would kill each other, but Jack came after him anyways." Jazz described enthusiastically. Danny nodded, a little confused.

"Run it by me again, slower, as we walk home, Jazz." He asked her. Jazz shook her head, and started to explain it more simply to Danny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What a girl!" Phantom gasped, looking at Jazz. She was quite lovely, as far as human teenagers went. "Correction, what a **pair** of **girls**!" He whistled, noticing Sam. He turned his attention to Danny.

A mental image of a boy was called into Phantom's mind. A boy with black hair, and a pair of bright blue eyes, and who wore a dirty white tunic, and a pair of blue pants. Phantom's eyes narrowed.

"It can't be Daniel." He muttered. "That brat….he's always been in the way." He paused. "I'll have to deal with him."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Terri was sitting calmly in a chair, a leather bound book in his lap, when the two children came home.

"You didn't find anything." He stated, as if he were a mind reader. Jazz bit her lip, and nodded. Terri nodded acceptingly, and held up the book for them to see.

_Creatures of Myth_

Danny frowned; the book didn't look much. It was leather bound, indeed, but looked several thousand years old. How would it help them?

"Give it a chance." Terri begged. Danny sighed; no one could gaze into Terri's honest eyes, and turn him down. Well, perhaps Phantom could, but that was a completely different story. He reluctantly nodded.

"Of course."

"Phantom." Terri ordered the book, and the pages started flipping on their own.


	5. Phantoms

Ghostly Pasts Returning

Chap. 4

_A phantom is a creature whose existence has yet to be proven, for it's quite impossible to tell how they come into being. They are immortal creatures, and come into being as spirits, but are not deceased. _

_Their powers are great, and no non-spiritual human can hope to stand up to them. Their strength is several hundred times an average human man's strength, at peak, and they are said to be able to race light to the earth. They are able to drain life with their touch, and gain energy from it as well. They have other mental powers that have yet to be listed, but are numerous. _

_Phantoms truly have no names, and have to be given titles by mortals who see them. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phantom stood in front of the house; it looked quite odd to him. What was that large metal thing on the roof? He sank into the ground and appeared in the lab. He glanced around.

It looked even odder to him. The lab was filled with things that had not yet been invented when he was free. Then he saw a button.

_Fenton Ghost Alarm_

"Might as well, if it gets their attention." He slammed his hand down on the button.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jazz heard the loud alarm, and blue smoke came out of Danny's mouth. Terri nodded, and pushed Danny off towards the sound of the alarm which was based in the lab.

Once out of sight of Jazz, Danny transformed and phased down into the basement. He saw a young man standing next to the pushed alarm.

His hair, white as snow, draped down to his shoulders, and he wore a loose white tunic, and a pair of wrinkled brown pants. On his waist was a small leather belt, a few pouches on the belt. On his feet were light brown leather boots. His eyes were glowing green, but dimmed considerably, most likely because he was surprised.

"Now, this is quite a surprise. I expected Jack to come." He cocked his head to the side. "Greetings, I'm Phantom as you mortals call me."

"Well, I'm Get out of my house and back into the ghost zone where you belong!" Danny snapped, opening the ghost portal, and cornering Phantom in front of it.

"That's a dreadfully long name. What do they call you for short? Goom?" Phantom joked. Danny frowned. "I'll be going then." Phantom stepped back into the ghost zone, and Danny closed the portal, then returned to Terri and Jazz.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone…..

Phantom turned around and looked at the prisoners in the jail he'd just materialized in. He strode over to a table, and reached out a hand.

"Hello there, fellow spirits. If you don't mind, I have a small proposition for you. A proposition that involves the decimation of the Daniel Fenton."


End file.
